


Seeing Double

by Avvkward



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alcohol, Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Clueless Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kissing, M/M, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pining, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Strangers to Lovers, Twins, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward
Summary: Markus is practically in-love with the new guy to move into the apartment next to his. Connor is everything he's been looking for; sweet, awkward, charismatic- he's got everything... And, did he mention Connor's adorable like a puppy and excruciatingly hot all the same? Now, if only Markus could figure out just where the hell his new neighbor goes to every night?!Or,Markus literally forgets identical twins are a thing and realizes Connor is actually... not up to any late night illegal activities? (Crackfic, maybe? I dunno?)
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 316





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic! Not sure if this could be considered a crackfic, but if it is, it's crack treated seriously Lol.
> 
> I don't think there's any warnings- rated to teen for swearing. Smol warning for Markus and the Jericho crew playing detective being being terrible at it. Poor Connor, getting the brunt of Jericho crew's terrible detective skills. Mention of a couple illegal nighttime activities, but none really being committed.
> 
> All that aside, please enjoy!

Markus lives a content little life. A perfectly content life. He likes it plenty. It’s a nice existence, he thinks. He’s got all he needs, and it’s just right for him. 

He’s close with his father, Carl Manfred, who’s health is not the best, but he’s doing just fine currently. He’s even the closest he’s ever been to his older step-brother, Leo, who he’s never really seen eye to eye with. His family connections are virtually perfect. 

He has a group of amazing friends- who are more like siblings at this point then friends. There’s North, the spark of the group- who keeps everyone on their toes. And, Josh, the one who tries to keep her in line- a complete pacifist and possibly the sweetest man you’ll ever meet. And lastly, there’s Simon, his best friend since middle school, and the mastermind behind their friendship. 

He’s lucky enough to be a freelance artist, whose work sells just fine. He’s in no way hurting for money- pretty well off in the money area, in fact- and he’s thankfully not stuck in a nine-to-five job to make said money. Markus has abundances of free-time with his career choice, where he can practice playing the piano, or paint freely. 

He’s not trapped in something he doesn’t want to do. He’s got amazing people he surrounds himself around, he hangs out with his friends regularly- for game night, or movie night. 

He has a decently sized apartment. Two bedrooms, despite only needing one. Enough room to host game night, or movie night, and enough layout for his piano (which had been hell to move into the place). His apartment is in a nice neighborhood, with good security. Crime rates are low, and Markus feels perfectly safe in his home. 

Everything in his small world is perfect. 

Or, it was. 

Until the completely confusing man with pretty brown eyes moved into the apartment beside his own. 

* * *

The first time Markus meets his new neighbor, was three days after he had moved in. The elevator in the building had been in constant use, with the newest resident carrying load after load of boxes up to the third floor, where Markus’, and now Connor’s, apartments sat. 

Markus hadn’t personally been there to see it, but North, who was on the floor below him, (who’d begrudgingly taken the stairs for the first time since she’d moved in, because the elevator was full with furniture, people and boxes each time it opened, and she just wanted to get her mornin’-fuckin’-coffee) had told him that a kid and an older guy with greying hair had been helping him. 

North had mentioned that Markus’ new next-door neighbor was good looking- that he’d pleasantly apologized for the elevator being in almost constant use, and introduced himself while struggling under the weight of a box she said looked heavy enough that it could possibly contain bricks (Markus guessed books as she told him that evening). 

That, of course, hadn’t prepared Markus for almost tripping over his own feet when he noticed a man he'd never seen before unlocking apartment 6C's mailbox in the small lobby area of the apartment building. 

Good-looking had been the understatement of the year. 

The guy was hot. 

But... 

It wasn’t a flaunting kind of hot- like where the person in question _knows_ they’re good looking and flaunts the fact. No, Connor was... an innocent kind of hot. The kind where you tell them, but they don’t believe you. 

And that... possibly makes him even cuter. 

The man had untamed messy curls, and a tired look in his eyes- but they lit up a barely noticeable amount when Markus stepped closer to open his own mailbox. 

He was been dressed in casual clothes; jeans and a button up shirt, along with a pair of glasses that highlight his hazel-brown eyes and framed his face perfectly. His curls seemed to fall perfectly on his forehead. Markus was having a hard time finding any flaws on the new man. 

Unfortunately, he’d been studying a little to obviously, as the man shifted awkwardly beside him. Markus shook himself from his stupor, and offered a friendly smile, which seemed to put his new neighbor at ease. 

“You must be the new neighbor,” he offered after clearing his throat. Anything to get the awkward silence away. 

“Ah, uh,” the man forced a careful smile, “yes, uh, hello, my name’s Connor,” the man introduced himself with an upward twitch of the corner of his lips. He stuck his hand out for a formal handshake, giving a small, friendly smile. 

Markus had to admit that a handshake was a bit old fashioned, and not many people actually wanted to shake his hand. Handshaking just wasn’t as popular as it once was- well, maybe if he were meeting some of his father’s friends or something, but not usually anyone around his age offered to shake hands. But who was Markus to deny the pleasantry of properly greeting his new neighbor? 

“Markus,” Markus took his hand, giving his hand a small squeeze as he shook the man’s hand. Connor had soft hands, and a tight grip- considering he was a bit on the scrawny side. 

“Nice to meet you,” Connor smiled giving his own light squeeze before letting their hands fall back to their sides. Markus almost missed the warmth of the other’s hand for a second, then remembered that they’d just met. And that would be a weird thing to miss. 

“Nice to meet you as well,” Markus took a small step back to pull his mail from his small mailbox, as Connor locked his own, an envelope in his hand. “You’re apartment 6-C, right? I’m apartment 4-C, so we’re next door neighbors,” Markus informed with a light laugh. 

“Oh!” Connor gave a little nod, small smile never fading, “I knocked on your door to introduce myself and apologize for hogging the elevator the evening I moved in, but you weren’t home.” 

“Ah, yeah,” Markus gave a guilty smile, before shrugging easily, “work.” 

“Can’t be helped,” Connor’s smile brightened a little. Markus opened his mouth the speak, but Connor glancing down at his watch and frowning had his own jaw snapping shut. “I’m very sorry, but I have to get going. Lunch date, you know?” 

Markus deflated a little where he stood, but school his expression just as fast. It was too good to be true. A single guy like Connor. A single, good-looking guy like Connor, moving in next door to an equally as single Markus? 

Unlikely. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Markus offered softly. He tried not to frown, ducking his head a little so Connor couldn’t see the downward tilt of his mouth, “don’t want to keep her- or him- waiting, I suppose.” 

“Oh, uh, not- like, not a date- _date_ \- I mean, I’m going with my dad and my brothers... I’m not, I mean...” Connor shook his head, almost as if clearing his thoughts, “I-I have to go.” 

Markus watched as Connor gave him a nervous smile before stepping away hurriedly. He paused right by the doors leading outside and turned to give Markus a bashful once-over, then flushed brightly as if suddenly realizing what he’d been doing, “it really was nice meeting you, Markus. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around, right?” 

“Of course,” Markus blinked. The man couldn’t help but smile stupidly as Connor shot him a small hopeful smile before slipping out the door with a final awkward wave of his hand through the glass panes. Markus stood frozen for a second as his heart sped up and his smile turned dopey. 

Oh, what North would say if she should so happen to stumble upon him staring like a love-sick puppy at the spot where Connor had disappeared from sight. 

The way Connor had stuttered over his words, flushed brightly with the mention of a date with a significant other, had Markus grinning ear to ear. Maybe Connor actually was single? Could Markus’ luck be that good? 

One thing was for sure though, he would definitely be seeing Connor again. Even if just as friends.

* * *

Connor had seemed like a nice guy. Respectful, and a bit shy- but nice all the same. This all, of course, coming from that initial first meeting, which had lasted just under five minutes. But he’d liked Connor. Liked him a lot. 

It wasn’t until the third evening of Connor living next door, did Markus notice something a bit off about him. Well, not really off. But, a bit strange at the least. To Markus, anyways. 

Markus had just stepped away from his newest art piece. He’d made the mistake of drinking an expresso that afternoon with North, and now he simply wasn’t tired. So, he set up a new canvas, got his oil paints out and started on a new piece he’d been sketching since the previous afternoon. 

The evening had been quiet- just as they were after nine PM on any given day. The man had been lost on his newest painting, as he always was whenever he painted anything. The time was nearing eleven PM as the artist stepped back to admire his piece, contemplating the colours he’d chosen. 

A noise had startled him from his thoughts. A slam, followed by a soft click. 

And Markus knew that sound all too well. He heard that exact sound whenever he entered or left his own apartment- or North’s apartment downstairs. It was the sound of the weighted doors slipping closed behind someone and clicking shut. 

And there could only really be one culprit if Markus heard it. Connor. 

The layout of the building had two neighboring doors, followed by a stretch of decorated wall. Essentially, everyone had a next-door neighbor- like, a legit, my door is _right_ beside your’s, next-door neighbor. 

So, Markus could clearly hear the door closing, but the neighbors on either side wouldn’t. It wasn’t an obnoxiously loud close, but it was louder than a normal door you closed yourself. There was really no way to muffle the noise either. Definitely loud enough to carry through his own door. 

But the door wasn’t what was off about the situation. The slam of the door was inevitable. It was Connor leaving this late in the evening that was a bit off. 

Well, it wasn’t. In general, it wasn’t weird. People left their houses late. People came home late. It was normal. 

Markus had just grown accustom to the whole floor basically shutting down after nine PM. There were only six apartments on each floor- and Markus was lucky enough to get the floor with the very nosy old couple at the end of hall who reported any noise after eight PM to the building manager. Not that they weren't allowed to be a bit loud after eight. The management didn't care about rowdy occupants, so long as no one caused any fuss. But the older couple down the hall, were sticklers for curfew. A curfew that really only existed to them. They caused a fuss, for every noise loud enough to reach their hawk hearing. 

The rest of his neighbors were younger people like him, as well as a family of three. The neighbors were pleasant enough- even the older couple was nice when they weren't lodging complaints about ‘that unruly youngster playing his piano after eight o’clock! Some people are trying to sleep, don’t’cha’know!’ 

Jerry, the building manager, had apologized profusely for both the halfhearted lecture Markus received, as well as the noise complaint being literally four minutes after the clock struck eight. Jerry was a great guy, and he obviously felt bad that he had to be giving Markus a stern talking to over four minutes of piano melody. 

Not that Markus really minded. He apologized right back for the hassle and asked Jerry to pass on an apology to the older couple too. It was just easier to bow your head and submit when speaking to them. Everyone on the floor knew that. 

Which was why the door closing after eleven, had struck Markus as weird. 

Simply because he’d grown used to everything being near silent past a certain hour. 

It was normal though, outside the quiet halls of their apartment building. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

The second time Markus met Connor, was in the elevator. Quite early on a Tuesday morning. 

Markus was heading out for a morning jog. It wasn’t a usual thing, but he hadn’t slept very well that night, and he had a day filled with activities. He needed something to kick his brain into action, and a nice jog in the chilly morning air, followed by a nice warm shower sounded pretty good. 

He’d stepped into the elevator, pushing the ground floor button, only to have his hand slam against the starting to close elevator doors when a rushed voice called: “Wait! Hold the door, please!” 

It was only seconds later that Connor’s panting form all but fell into the elevator beside him. 

“Thank you so- oh, Markus, good morning.” 

“Good morning,” Markus smiled, letting his hand fall away from the elevator door, “lobby, I take it?” 

“Oh, yes- please. Thank you.” 

The door shut slowly now that Markus’ hand was no longer blocking the sensors. 

When they were locked in the confides of the elevator, Markus took a second to check Connor out, as the other was distracted searching through his pockets. 

Connor’s look today was a stark difference from the Connor he’d met at the mailboxes. Instead of untamed curls, his hair was gelled down smoothly, with a cute little strand hanging off to the side of his forehead. 

He was once again dressed in a button down, but this time accompanied by a tie, and a dark grey blazer jacket. He still wore tight fitting jeans though. He was lacking his glasses, but he looked just as cute without them. 

Markus’ eyes drifted lower, attention drifting to a golden glint hanging off the side of Connor’s belt, hidden partly behind the fabric of his blazer. The man’s jaw dropped slightly as he studied the splash of colour. Holy shit, that was police badge. He’d never have guessed Connor was a police officer. He did not seem the type at first glance. 

The echo-y ringing of a coin flicking into the air caused Markus to lift his attention to where Connor was staring straight ahead, coin flicking between his two hands without so much as a glance. Markus watched for a second, head tipping to the side to study the quick movements of Connor’s hands. 

He watched the coin flip along the row of Connor’s knuckles, then he was back to flicking it from hand to hand. Still, all without looking down. 

“Wow,” Markus couldn’t help but comment. 

That seemed to startle Connor, who missed the coin- hand closing around air just a second too late to catch the coin. The silver quarter flicked into Markus’ side, then dropped promptly to the floor. 

Both stared down at the coin in stunned silence. 

Connor was the first to speak. 

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry, Markus.” Markus watched as Connor scrambled to pick up the quarter, dropping to a kneel and picking it up with ease. “I got a little lost in my head. I’m sorry, the coin’s a bit of a... well, my dad says it’s a nervous tic- I... I don’t usually drop it- or miss it. I’m just... running a little late today and-” 

“No problem, Officer,” Markus teased as he held a hand out to help Connor back to his feet. “It’s alright. Takes a bit more than a quarter to damage my pride.” 

Connor took the offering, but not before gaping in surprise at Markus. Markus pulled Connor to his feet, where the shorter man seemed to connect the dots when Markus’ eyes drifted to the badge partially covered by the edges of the blazer. 

“Oh... oh, uh. Right.” Connor looked up at Markus with a playful smile, “and... it’s actually detective to you.” 

“Detective?” Markus asked in surprise. Connor was awfully young to be a detective. Or, he looked awfully young. How old was Connor? 

“Yes,” Connor’s hand lifted the hem of his blazer, the golden badge sparkled in the dull lighting of the elevator, “I know that look. I know, I look a bit young to be a detective, right?” 

“Uhm,” Markus swallowed, “a bit, yeah.” Was it considered offensive? 

“I get that a lot,” Connor waved it off with a small, proud smile, “I am one of the younger officers to become a detective. My... my father’s a police lieutenant- one of the youngest people in the DPD to reach that rank. It runs in the family, I suppose.” 

“Amazing,” Markus told him honestly, “that’s quite the accomplishment. For both you and your father.” 

“It’s uh... well-” Connor paused for a second, “thank you, Markus.” 

“No problem, Connor,” the taller man gave a small laugh. 

There was a second of silence that dragged on. Markus scratched lightly at the clothed side of his thigh where his hand was hidden in the pocket of his joggers. 

“So...” Connor glanced at him, thumb running along the face of the quarter he’d shot at Markus. The taller looked towards him, noticing Connor’s small, teasing smile, “is the painting a hobby, or a profession?” 

“The...” Markus stared in shock, blinking once and furrowing his brow in confusion, “how?” 

“Oh, uhm, you’ve... you have a couple paint stains- oil paint, if I were to take a guess- on your shirt.” Markus looked down, blinking at the splotches of worn paint that simply hadn’t come out in the wash. They were old, barely noticeable now, unless you were looking for them. “And... um when we first met, you smelt like acrylic paint. Plus, uh, you’ve got some paint smudged on your cheek as well.” 

“Oh,” Markus breathed out, reaching up to attempt to wipe the paint away. It was futile, of course, the paint was dry from his late-night painting session last night. He’d need soap and water to get it off now. “That’s... that’s actually amazing, Connor.” 

The elevator slowed to a stop, and Markus stopped himself from frowning. Connor bit his bottom lip as his eyes shifted to Markus, and then he was stepping out of the elevator as the door slid open. Markus followed quickly, and then the doors were closing behind them. 

“It’s not,” Connor was quick to deny as he stepped slowly away from the elevator, cheeks lighting up the faintest pink, “I’m in investigation... It’s my job.” 

“Doesn’t make it any less amazing,” Markus promised with a grin, “and a bit of both, actually.” 

“Humh?” Connor tilted his head in Markus’ direction, flicking the quarter into the air, only to catch it in his fist. Connor shifted his weight between his feet, glancing towards the door to the outside world. 

“The painting... it’s a hobby, really. But I freelance as well. A bit of both worlds. Some extra cash, but not a full-time job where I lose interest in what I love.” 

“That’s really nice,” Connor replied honestly, giving a little smile. “I’m glad you can do what you love.” 

“Yeah,” Markus gave a small smile. “Anyways, I’ve kept you long enough, I’m sure. Have a good day, alright?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Connor smiled brightly, “you... you as well. Enjoy your jog.” 

“Thanks.” 

And then Connor was gone. Slipping out the doors before Markus could say anything else. He must’ve really been late. Markus paused for a second, had he told Connor he was going for a jog? Or had the man put his investigation skills to good use again? 

It didn’t matter. 

Markus felt a little bad about holding Connor up in conversation as he pushed the doors open and stepped into the brisk breeze outside, but that faded when he thought about all he’d learned about the man. 

Connor was quite the interesting neighbor.

* * *

Honestly, Markus didn’t see his new neighbor often. It seemed their schedules never managed to line up. Like, at all. And if he did see Connor, it was just in passing. A quick exchange of greetings before going their separate ways. 

When Markus was stepping out in the morning, on his way to breakfast with his father, or an outing with some of his friends- or even to check out the art gallery that often had some of his pieces up, Connor was already long gone. 

Markus didn’t see his neighbor often, but he heard him. 

Markus was starting to memorize Connor’s work hours- not in the creepy way, he hoped. It was simply from the door rousing him from his sleep, or the soft slam as he sipped his morning coffee in the kitchen. 

Every morning, on the dot, Connor stepped out of his apartment and the door closed behind him. If Markus listened close enough, he could even hear the jingle of Connor’s keys as he locked the door behind him before his soft footsteps faded off down the hallway. 

Connor worked just about every day. Left every day at the exact time as the day before. Seven AM to varying hours in the afternoon- but he was never home before one PM. Sometimes not getting home until as late as nine PM. 

If he had a usual set time he arrived home, Markus didn’t know it. He wasn’t always home when Connor returned. 

Connor was a detective though, so hours would be wonky if he was working a case or something. Or Markus assumed as much. 

That, however, didn’t really supply any excuse as for why Connor was leaving the apartment very late at night, just about every evening of the week. Not every night, but more often than not. 

Not that it was really his business what Connor got up to. Markus really couldn’t care less what Connor did in his evening free-time. 

But he was still human, and he was often curious. Plus, he heard the man’s comings and goings. Only a liar would say they never speculate about what their neighbors get up too. Markus was curious about Connor, just like he was all his other neighbors. 

Being nosy was a common human trait, after all. And how could you not be curious about your neighbor leaving almost every night after nine PM? 

It was just... weird to hear the man leaving so late every night, especially after working long hours through the day. He’d hear him leave, but never hear him return. Then, each morning, without fail, Connor would leave for work. 

And it was confusing. 

How was this man leaving each night, coming home way after Markus is conscious enough to hear him, then getting up at the ass-crack of dawn for another full day at work? When did Connor sleep? How was he not dead after doing that more days a week than he didn’t? How did Connor function? 

Markus had even, a couple times, stooped low enough to look out his own peep hole to see Connor’s retreating figure disappear into the elevator in the late hours of the evening. 

It was always Connor leaving. 

He couldn’t even try to tell himself that it was a friend visiting, or his father or something, because that was Connor leaving the apartment. Connor’s hair, Connor’s shoulders. It was Connor leaving. 

But still, it wasn’t Markus’ business. How Connor spent his time, or where he went in the evening, or even if the guy got any sleep at all. 

Didn’t stop Markus from worrying though. It was just in his nature.

* * *

The next time Markus really talked to Connor, the other was, well, for lack of better words, different? 

His hair was gelled down like usual, but he was dressed differently than Markus had ever seen. Connor was wearing a thin black turtle neck. It was... weird. 

He pulled it off effortlessly, but at the same time, the clothing choice didn’t strike Markus as very ‘Connor’. Connor was also wearing a pair of sunglasses. A shame, since he couldn’t see the other man’s beautiful brown eyes. 

Markus had never seen Connor in sunglasses, and it was a bit late in the evening to be wearing them. It was already starting to get dark outside. And, well, they were in the building now. 

But he didn’t say anything about it. Not his place. 

It was another elevator ride this time. Both going up this time around. 

It was around six PM, so Connor was just coming home from work- but this wasn’t his usual work outfit. 

Markus was almost certain he’d heard Connor return home for the day before leaving to get milk from the store, only like an hour ago. But that... it could’ve been yesterday he was thinking of, or even the day before. 

It had to be, if Connor was stood beside him, waiting for the elevator to come. 

“Hey,” Markus greeted as he moved to stand beside Connor. He greeted him just like he always did when he ran into Connor outside the building, or collecting mail, or even when the passed in the hallway on occasion. 

The other turned slightly to look at him, glancing around before his eyes finally settled on Markus. 

“Hello,” Connor returned, almost sounding confused. Connor gave him an obvious once-over, eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully. His voice was stiff, and uncertain. Different from his usual pitch. 

Markus blinked in surprise. Studying the man who was studying him in return. 

“You alright?” Markus couldn’t help but ask. The other was being weird, and it was concerning. Never had he seen Connor be so... cold towards him? 

Connor eyed him uninterestedly then frowned, his forehead creasing as he did so. 

“Uhm, yeah, I guess.” A moment of silence. “Are you?” 

“Uh huh...” Markus frowned in return. Connor eyed him for a second longer before looking back towards the elevator and waiting silently. 

Markus stared at the man, confusion clouding his vision. Had he... offended Connor or something? This was far different from Connor’s usual greeting. His usual cheerfulness, and his adorable awkwardness that had him losing his grip on quarters, or stumbling over words. 

This was... just plain awkward. Uncomfortable, even. 

Connor had never acted like this towards him. Never this steely and indifferent. They’d always been pleasant around each other, from square one. Small talk to fill the silence neither of them were fond of, the cheeky questions exchanged and bashfully getting to know each other little by little while they were in each other’s presence. 

But Connor didn’t seem to mind the silence right now. Standing sharply and waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive. 

Which, Markus couldn’t help but wonder; what the hell was taking it so long? 

Markus shifted awkwardly, almost afraid of Connor. Something was... he didn’t even know what was going on. But Markus wasn’t sure he liked whatever the hell was going on. 

When the elevator did arrive, doors opening wide, Connor stepped right in. 

Markus, however, hesitated for a second. He was tempted to just take the stairs and rid himself of whatever was going on with Connor right now but- 

“Are you coming?” 

Connor’s hand was blocking the sensor, stopping the doors from closing for Markus’ sake. He looked a tad bit annoyed, but didn’t say anything more. 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Or not. He’d tough out the elevator ride. It’s not like he wanted to do the stairs right now anyways. And not with his milk either. He should be getting that in the fridge as soon as possible anyways. 

Markus stepped in, glancing at Connor, who seemed to be waiting for him to do something. Markus glanced at the button panel, eyeing the ‘3’ button that was glowing orange, then looked back towards Connor. 

Connor was looking at the doors again now, as they shut slowly as usual and then they were going up. 

This was probably the most awkward elevator ride Markus had been on in his whole life. In his twenty-eight years of existence. Markus stood stiffly, pleading for this ride to be over. His grocery bag on mild tapped against his knee, where he’d been nervously swinging his arm lightly. 

The doors opening couldn’t have come fast enough. Markus let Connor out first, trailing behind him slowly. 

“Well, uh,” he paused with his hand on his own door knob, “see you around, I guess?” 

Connor’s attention fell to Markus’ hand on his own doorknob, then tilted his head thoughtfully. He reached for his own door knob, giving a tiny, devious smile. 

“Markus,” Connor’s smile widened a bit, “you know... You will. Yeah.” 

Connor gave a halfhearted shrug, smile twisting a little into a smirk as he twisted the knob easily and pushed the door open with ease. 

And then he was stepping through the threshold, and disappearing inside as the door slipped shut behind him with the familiar click. Markus remained for a second, if only to process what the hell had just happened. 

That was fucking weird. 

Now Markus needed to figure out how he’d upset Connor, and how to fix it. 

Fuck.

* * *

He didn’t see Connor at all for the next week. Heard him leaving in the morning, coming home in the evening, as well as leaving late at night. There was a period in between coming home and leaving again where the door closed again, but Markus didn’t know what that was about. 

He was honestly a bit afraid to speak to Connor. What if he was still mad at him for whatever he’d done? Markus had no idea what he could’ve done. Like literally no clue. 

But he’d obviously done something, if by the way Connor had been acting was anything to go by. 

Markus wasn’t sure if he was happy he hadn’t run into Connor in the elevator or at the mailboxes, or if he was sad about it, because he honestly missed his new friend. He missed talking to Connor, and joking with him. Getting to know him. 

He missed Connor's presence in general. 

And this felt completely different than just not running into Connor at all. It felt like Connor was avoiding him, despite it only being a week since they’d had that beyond awkward elevator ride together. 

Markus didn’t like it when people were mad at him. Always tried to make it up to anyone angry with him, but he was trekking in unknown territory when it came to Connor. Everyone else in Markus’ life he’d known for years. He’s known Connor for a couple months at most. 

And they only ever talked when they ran into each other. 

North had been busting his balls to invite Connor to their regularly scheduled game night. Either Markus had to do it, or North herself would, since she liked Connor and spoke to him on occasion. 

Markus knew she just wanted to get them in the same room to get a feel of Connor on a more personal level, and to figure out how to push them into a relationship. 

And, Simon and Josh were on board with the invite Connor to game night notion because they were both beyond curious of the guy their friend was constantly making ‘heart-eyes’ at as North would tell them. 

North really needed a hobby other than impeding on Markus’ love life. 

Markus had no idea how to go about inviting Connor to join them at game night. 

He thought idly about it as he walked towards the apartment building. He’d just come from his father’s where they’d been painting together. 

Markus had basically outed his crush to his father as he painted Connor’s profile from memory mindlessly. His clever father had caught on quickly. 

From there he’d had to suffer through the questions and teasing remarks. He was glad he could give his father a chuckle over how inept he was with romance. 

Now, on his way home, he was still at a loss of how to go about his Connor situation. 

“Markus!” 

The man turned swiftly at the voice calling his name. He was a good two blocks away from the apartment building, and in a totally different direction from both Josh and Simon’s places. 

It was only as he turned, the voice registered in his mind, just seconds before his attention fell to Connor, who was jogging towards him. 

Markus’ eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the small boy being dragged along beside Connor. A kid, about nine or ten, jogged half-heartedly beside Connor, frowning hard. Connor had a hold on the boy’s hand as he kept moving. 

“Markus, hi,” Connor gave a smile, bright smile as he slowed to a stop in front of Markus. His brown eyes were once again framed by glasses and his hair a mix of lightly gelled, with some curls still hanging around. 

“Hey, Connor.” 

“How’s it going? Haven’t seen you in a while now.” 

“It’s... it’s been alright. Uh,” Markus was at a loss for how different Connor was from the last time they’d spoken. Now seemed like as good of time as any to apologize, even if he hadn’t the slightest idea what he was apologizing for. “Hey, listen... if I uh, I, I don’t know, if I upset you in any way before, I’m sorry.” 

“Upset me?” Connor tilted his head, blinking in confusion. “You haven’t?” 

“I... what?” 

“You haven’t upset me at all,” Connor bit his lip, “why would you think I was upset?” 

“It’s just the last time we talked, you were... I don’t know, a bit different than usual. A little more closed off, I guess. I just, you know, assumed it was me who’d done something to upset you...” 

“Oh... I didn’t realize I’d given off a vibe that I was upset- and with you, no less- the last time we spoke. If I was, um, _upset_ , it wasn’t you.” Connor’s head ducked down a little, as if trying to remember ever being harsh around Markus, “we’ve been working on a bit of an emotional case down at the station- not that it excuses me from taking it out on you- but it’s just been a bit stressful. Maybe I should be the one apologizing?” 

“Oh, uh, no.” Markus blinked in surprise, he should’ve assumed something like this. Connor had a difficult job. “I must’ve read the situation wrong, I guess. No need to apologize, I promise.” 

“Well... same to you then. Apologies forgotten.” Connor smiled widely now, stepping a bit closer to Markus. 

“Alright,” Markus huffed a light laugh. 

“Can we keep going? You promised two movies.” 

Markus’ attention dropped to the boy, remembering his presence as his eyes tracked along the boy's face. The boy had stood silently at Connor’s side while they spoke, hand still clutched in Connor’s own. Markus had to give the kid props for remaining quite while Connor dragged him along and spoke to a friend. Markus always hated when his father did that to him when he was young. 

The kid looked a bit like Connor; the same facial structure, but his eyes were green. His hair was a bit lighter than Connor’s chocolate brown, and he didn’t have the same unruly curls Connor had. Still Markus could see the similarity between the two. 

“Hang on,” Connor huffed to the boy before looking up at Markus again, “Cole, this is my neighbor Markus-” 

“I know who he is, you yelled his name as you nearly yanked my arm out of its socket while running to him.” 

“You’re overly dramatic,” Connor huffs, rolling his eyes fondly, “takes more force than that to rip someone’s arm out of the socket, and you know it. Now, don’t be morbid.” 

“I am not overly dramatic!” Cole gave Connor a heated glare, “and I’m not morbid either. You’re meaner than Nines now. Jeeze, is that what having a _boyfriend_ does to you?” 

“Shush,” Connor pulled Cole right into his side, almost holding him in a choke-hold. Cole tugged against Connor's grip, but the man refused to loosen his hold. A muffled groan came from the child, before he went slack in the man's arms, hanging from Connor's hold with a pout. 

“Anyways,” Connor continued as his cheeks lit up with a dark flush. He glared down at Cole, not that Cole noticed. Markus was sure his own cheeks weren’t much better colour wise. “Markus, this is my little brother Cole.” 

“Cole,” Markus grinned down at the boy, willing the pinkish tint off his own face, “nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah, you too,” the kid sighed, moving to once again try to weasel out of Connor’s hold. “You promised, Connor.” 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go then.” Connor let the kid go, and Cole was quick to step away from his reach, “were you heading home, Markus?” 

“I uh, yeah.” 

“Good.” Connor’s smile was hopeful, “would you like to walk together?” 

Before Markus could answer, Cole beat him to it. 

“Awh, spare me. You’re worse than Nines and Gavin. Dating’s gross-” 

“I swear, Cole,” Connor growled, pulling Cole back into him by the back of his shirt, then bending over to speak right close to the boy’s ear, “stop now, or I’ll tell dad what you really got on that science test that you made Nines forge the signature on...” 

“You wouldn’t!” the boy yelped, “Nines said you and Markus were-” 

“I’ll tell dad.” 

“Alright, fine! I give, I give.” Cole huffed, pulling away from Connor, “be mad at Nines, not me. I’m the innocent one. He’s the one who said all that about your _crush_ , ‘member?” 

“Don't believe anything Nines tells you, he lies,” Connor rolled his eyes, hands falling to his sides, “now, you know the way- walk ahead of us, if you want. But, stay in sight, Cole.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Cole frowned, “just don’t tell dad.” 

“Mhm,” Connor hummed absently. 

Cole glared for a second before spinning and sprinting at least a yard away. With the boy ahead, but still in sight, Connor’s shoulders dropped a little, and he sent Markus an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about that... he hears things from my dad, and my other brother, Nines, and he just kinda... runs with anything that’ll get a rile from us.” 

“No problem,” Markus laughed, “it’s really no problem. Most siblings are like that- _I am_ that sibling.” 

“A youngest then?” Connor laughs, glancing over at Markus as they strolled slowly. 

“Yeah,” Markus chuckled, “I’ve got an older brother. I’m sure I was just like Cole at one point. Grown out of it now though- unless you ask my brother. He’ll still say I’m annoying.” 

“Cole will always be annoying,” Connor agreed with a giggle, “Nines will too. Siblings will just always be annoying.” 

“Agreed,” Markus snorted a laugh. 

They’d started walking now. Each step carrying them closer to the apartment building. 

They spoke easily about anything that came to mind. The week the hadn’t seen each other, the lunch Markus had had with his father, tidbits of Connor’s newest case that he could share without getting in trouble. 

Finally, just before turning into the building, Markus cleared his throat. 

“So, uh, a couple of my friends and I do this game night every Friday evening- racing videogames and possibly some drinking... Would you... I don’t know, be interested in joining?” 

“Oh,” Connor blinked, “how many friends?” 

“Just three. One of them is, I don’t know if you remember her, North from downstairs-” 

“Oh! North!” Connor smiled, “she’s very nice. We’ve talked a little.” 

“You clearly haven’t gotten to know her if you think she’s nice,” Markus teased, “but yeah, North and my other two friends Simon and Josh. I guess North’s been talking you up to them, and they want to meet you.” 

“Sounds... fun, actually. Friday you said?” 

“Yep, every Friday.” 

“I’m sure I can make it,” Connor tilted his head as they arrived at the building. 

“Perfect.” Markus grinned. “They’ll be stoked, I’m sure.” 

“Finally,” Cole sighed, “you took forever.” 

“Like two minutes,” Connor snorted. The man pulled the door open, allowing Cole in first, followed by Markus, who thanked him. 

“Forever,” Cole insisted as he passed by. 

“And you said you weren’t overly dramatic.” 

“Humph,” Cole’s arms crossed across his chest. “Is Nines still coming? He said he was going to.” 

“I don’t know, he might.” Connor shrugged as he pulled the boy back against him again. This time, Cole easily fell against Connor’s stomach and let the older hold him in place, “either way, I’m sure we can still order some pizza, alright?” 

“Alright,” Cole shrugged too. 

The elevator ride was uneventful. A bit quiet as Cole zoned out leaning against Connor’s body. Connor let his fingers trail through the boy’s hair. Markus simply didn’t want to disturb the atmosphere. 

When they finally reached their floor, all three stepped out. 

Connor unlocked his door, and Cole was quick to disappear inside. But before he did, he turned slightly and eyed Markus up, “I like you more than I like Gavin. You can date Connor if you want.” Then he walked into the apartment, calling a final: “Bye, Markus!” 

And then he was gone. Leaving both Connor and Markus red in the face as the door clicked closed behind him. 

“I’m... sorry again.” 

“Don’t be,” Markus waved it off with an embarrassed laugh, “it’s actually kind of endearing.” 

“I swear, I’m going to kill my father and Nines both.” Connor mumbled, more for his own benefit than Markus’. It did make Markus chuckle though. And Connor found himself smiling along with Markus’ laugh. 

“Well, I’ll see you Friday- if not before.” 

“Yes. Friday. I look forward to it,” Connor gave a toothy smile, finally pushing his door open again, “goodbye.” 

“See you.” 

\---- 

Markus didn’t hear anything from Connor’s side of the world until just after five. The door opened and closed. A pizza possibly arriving. It did smell like pizza. 

Markus thought nothing of it as he ate his own dinner. He went about his evening. Sketching a bit, and calling North to tell her he’d invited Connor and she didn’t need to now. She then 

It wasn’t until late that night, just after eleven, did Connor’s door open once more. 

Where the hell was Connor going with the kid at eleven PM? 

Or was he leaving Cole home alone? 

Markus debated going to Connor’s apartment to see if Cole was alone or not, but thought better of it. If Cole was asleep, he didn’t want to wake him. Plus... Connor was a responsible adult, wasn’t he? 

Markus didn’t know the situation. This could be normal. 

Even if it seemed weird to him either way- whether Connor left Cole by himself, or the two of them went out together... but once again, not his business.

* * *

“Who the hell is going out at this time?" North grumbled into the pillow in Markus’ lap. Flipping to bury her face deeper in the feather pillow. "What the hell time is it anyways?” she groaned after a second, then continued flopping along the couch like a fish out of water before stilling and glaring up at Markus as though he’d personally slammed the door shut next-door. 

She, Markus, Simon and Josh were sharing their usual movie night. It was just passed twelve in the evening. North and Josh had crashed fairly early in the film, leaving Simon and Markus to converse quietly as the movie came to a close. 

Just like always. 

The building was known to not usually have much movement at night. Not for any restrictions, or curfew- but simply out of respect (and a bit of fear) for the older couple who lived at the end of the hall who had ears like hawks and were not afraid to call in complaints to the building owner. 

“A little after midnight,” Simon told her as he stood, maneuvering around Josh’s stirring body to put the empty popcorn bowl on the counter. 

The noise to stir her had been the weighted door shutting behind someone. Behind Connor, most likely. Each apartment door in the building was weighted to close after you, just like a hotel room door. 

Markus wasn’t sure why exactly, and sometimes it was a nuisance as he tried to kick the door open with his hands filled with groceries, or something of the likes. But it was also nice at the same time. Not having to worry about if you’d remembered to close the door, or if it had closed all the way with the light push- because it always did close. 

“It’s just Connor,” Markus told his friends with a frown. “He leaves just about every evening, without fail.” 

“Ugh, if my neighbor made that much noise at this hour, I’d deck ‘em.” 

“I’m not decking Connor,” Markus laughed fondly. “It’s just the door, North. You know that.” 

“He just leaves? At this hour?” Simon asked curiously as if Markus and North hadn’t been speaking back and forth. He moved back into the living room, tripping over Josh’s feet accidentally. The snoozing man jolted awake and all but whacked Simon with the pillow he’d been resting on. “Christ, Josh.” 

“Pacifist my ass,” North snorts, not bothering to lift her head from Markus’ lap. “So, where does lover-boy go every night?” 

“Don’t call him that,” Markus snaps halfheartedly, before sighing and continuing, “I don’t know where he goes, and I’ve never asked. It’s not my place to ask. But he leaves his apartment almost every night between nine PM and midnight.” 

“Those are odd hours,” Josh mumbles, yawning before sitting up. “Maybe he’s working a night shift?” 

“Every night?” Simon tilts his head. He’d flopped back into his spot on the adjoining couch, and pulled his knees up to his chest comfortably. 

“That can’t be it,” Markus shakes his head, “Connor works every day. He’s a detective at the DPD. One of the youngest, he said. Works with his father, or something. There’s no way he could be working his regular hours and doing the night-shift every night.” 

“Someone’s a little interested in his neighbor,” North scoffs. He knows it’s a tease, but it doesn’t stop Markus’ face from flushing at being called out. 

“If he leaves every night, and works every day, when does he sleep?” Josh asks slowly. “Are you sure he doesn’t just... have a friend who comes over every night?” 

“I’ve seen him leaving, Josh. On multiple occasions. It’s Connor leaving his apartment, not a friend.” 

“Yeah, but are you _sure_?” Simon asked, tilting his head. 

“I’m pretty sure I know what Connor looks like,” Markus narrowed his eyes. 

“I’ll bet, with the amount of time you spend staring at him.” 

“Shut up,” Markus rolled his eyes, playfully shoving the side of North’s forehead away. Her head came right back, and the woman grinned up at him. 

“And you have no idea what he could be doing this late in the evening?” Josh asked, stretching his arms out. 

“No, not really.” Markus frowned, “it’s not my business, and it not your guys’ business either. Connor’s a free man, he can do as he pleases.” 

“But he leaves every night,” North finally sat up. “That’s not normal, if he’s working every day.” 

“What could he be doing though?” Josh asked from his spot, watching North carefully. 

“Well, I mean, Connor’s a good-looking guy. Maybe he’s... y’know, making some extra cash, or whatever?” 

“Just what are you implying here?” Markus asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“That he’s gettin' down and dirty for some extra cash,” North shrugged, picking at her nails. 

“He’s-” Markus choked on his own spit, “he’s not an _escort_ , North!” 

“He could be!” North frowned, “you don’t know. There’s nothing wrong with making a bit of cash that way. If the dude’s into it.” 

“I can’t see it,” Simon shook his head, pulling the blanket he’d be curled in during the movie back over himself. “Connor’s a bit too uptight to be a hooker.” 

“This conversation’s getting kind of weird,” Josh huffed, dropping his torso back down on his pillow and shutting his eyes. 

“He could totally be a hooker, or hell, even a stripper. He’s got the build for both. I don’t even swing that way and I wouldn’t mind seeing him up on a stage.” 

“He’s not a hooker,” Markus said firmly, offended for Connor’s sake, “or a stripper.” 

“Maybe he’s a drug dealer?” Simon suggested unhelpfully. 

“Simon,” Josh rolled his eyes, “he’s literally a detective. I doubt he’s a drug dealer. That’s a bit against a detective’s morals, isn’t it?” 

“I mean, he could be,” the blond-haired man shook his head, “best cover story, to be honest. He’d have connections at the DPD and know the laws and all that shit. He’d make a killing.” 

“He’s not a stripper, hooker or a drug dealer!” Markus snapped. Then he deflated a little after his bout of anger, “I don’t think so, at least.” 

“But it’s possible,” North laughed at Markus’ deflated figure. 

“I guess it’s _possible_ , yeah...” 

He couldn’t say the thoughts had never crossed his mind as he listened to Connor’s apartment door close late at night. What else could he possibly be doing? But still, hearing his friends suggest it, made it all the more real. 

A real possibility that Connor was out doing things like dealing drugs or stripping. 

He really had no other answers for Connor leaving so late and not coming home until early in the morning. Markus was completely clueless when it came to Connor’s odd comings and goings. Nothing seemed to add up. Like, at all. 

“Doesn’t explain how he’s always so bright eyed in the morning. I’d be dead on my feet if I did that. There’s no way he can be running on so little sleep...” 

“This guy’s a real mystery,” Josh frowned sympathetically. 

Game night three days before had been a success. Simon and Josh both loved Connor, and when he had a couple drinks in him, Connor finally let himself relax a bit. He wasn’t much different than the Connor Markus saw most of the time, but North said he was a lot more laidback than the few times she’d spoken with him. 

They’d played the games (terribly) and drank a few glasses each- spent a bit of time just talking. 

Connor even cuddled up close to Markus’ side, and Markus could do nothing more than return the favor. He wanted to return the favor. He liked Connor’s warmth at his side. Markus couldn’t help but think about what Connor’s little brother had been saying as Connor curled into his side watching North and Simon’s characters go head-to-head in a race. 

It had been a great night. Everyone had loved Connor, and Connor seemed to like the group as well. Maybe they’d even see him at more game nights. 

“A wild card,” North snorted. “Business during the day, and party at night.” 

“Please don’t,” Markus sighed. “This still isn’t our business. Connor can do as he pleases. He’s a big boy.” 

“Wow, I’ve never heard that coming from your mother hen mouth before.” 

Everyone ignored North. Markus rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother saying any retorts. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Josh gave a positive smile, “we all met Connor, he seems like a great guy. Whatever’s going on, I’m sure you’ll get to the bottom of it. Or, he’ll tell you when he’s comfortable enough with you.” 

“Yeah,” Markus breathed, “I suppose you’re right.”

* * *

Markus had been painting when he’d heard it. 

Another sound from Connor’s place. Different from the door though, this time. 

It was a crash, followed by a shattering of glass. 

It was late, just past ten PM. Markus paused in his brush strokes, then set his palette and paint brush down as he strained to hear anything else from his neighbor’s apartment. 

The crash and shatter were followed by a rather loud, “Fuck!” which Markus was sure some of their neighboring apartment renters could hear just as clearly as he could. 

Markus was moving before he even realized he was. Out his own door and lifting his hand to knock on Connor’s apartment. 

To his surprise, Connor pulled the door open, looking as calm as could be. It didn’t match the frantic voice yelling ‘fuck’ only seconds earlier. Connor was dress in a band t-shirt, a heavy metal band if Markus were to guess. 

His hair was gelled, starting to lose its shape after the whole day of wear and tear. 

“Oh, Markus,” Connor eyed him. His blue eyes studying calmly. 

Markus opened his mouth to question the commotion, but paused abruptly. 

_Wait a second..._

His _blue_ eyes? 

“Connor, it’s for you.” The man continued, glancing back into the apartment. 

“Of course it’s for me. It’s my apartment, Nines.” 

And now... Now Markus was confused. 

The blue-eyed Connor stepped out of the way, returning into the apartment, just as brown-eyed Connor turned a corner. 

“Oh, Markus.” Connor greeted, smiling happily, which was a stark difference from his counterpart, who’d simply given him a once-over. 

“Uhm...” Markus really had nothing intellectual to say. He’d just gotten brain fucked. There was zero activity going on in his head as his attention shifted from Connor, to the other Connor- Nines- sitting on the couch. 

“I’m very sorry about the crash, Nines dropped a glass in the kitchen-” 

Markus blinked. 

“Are you alright, Markus? Would you like to... come in?” Connor looked hesitantly back at his brother. At his _almost identical_ twin brother before opening the door wide enough for Markus to enter as well. 

“I uh, s-sure.” 

“Markus, this is my twin brother, Conan, but, well, we call him Nines. Nines, this is Markus-” 

“We’ve met,” Nines waved his brother off. 

“You have?” 

“ _We have?_ ” 

“Yeah, we shared the elevator- wait. Wait a second,” the man laughed, breathy and almost like Connor’s but not at the same time, “you thought I was Connor, didn’t you? I was wondering why you were so weird.” 

“Nines!” Connor glared. 

“I...” Markus honestly had no idea what to say here. What was he supposed to say when he was stood between two Connors? He looked towards Connor, dressed in a black sweatshirt, his glasses and messy curls- the one with the brown eyes- apologetically, “I... I think I did.” 

“Did what?” Connor tilted his head at Markus. 

“When I... said you were acting weird the other day. That was... it was Nines I’d been talking to, not you... I don’t think, at least.” 

“Oh.” Connor thought for a second. “Why didn’t _you_ tell me you’d spoken to Markus?” Connor stared his brother down, arms crossing across his chest. Nines shrugged where he was sitting, grinning widely at his brother. 

“Where’s the fun in that? I didn’t even know it was your boyfriend until he followed me to your door- your guys’ door _s_ , I guess.” 

“Oh my God,” Markus breathed in anguish, “what the hell is happening?” 

“Did you not tell him I existed?” Nines asked from where he was sat. “He doesn’t look like he knows you’ve got an identical twin.” 

“I told you, didn’t I?” Connor blinked in Markus’ direction. “ _...didn’t I?_ ” 

Markus’ silence was answer enough to Connor who groaned, “you know I had two brothers though, right? Cole told you about Nines.” 

“No one told me he was walking around with your face,” Markus frowned. “Oh my God, we were so wrong.” 

“Uhm, what?” Connor looked confused now. 

“As fun as this is,” Nines called from the couch, “Gavin’s waiting for me back at my place. I’ll give the two of you some privacy- enjoy the lover’s quarrel. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay, Con?” 

“Yeah, alright,” Connor waved his brother off. 

“Great to see you again, or, I guess, meet ya’, Markus.” 

“Uh huh,” Markus swallowed uncertainly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Nines stood, walking towards the door. 

Markus listened absently to the slam and click of the door. The single slam and click of the door that he always heard. Nines leaving the apartment. 

“How... how often does Nines come here?” It was a strange question, but Markus was feeling like shit with how he and his friends had just assumed terrible things about Connor like they had. 

“Honestly, he spends more time here than he does in his own apartment. He usually heads home quite late though. He rarely sleeps over.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Markus whispered, “God, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t understand... what are you sorry for?” Connor watched him for a second before moving back to the kitchen. “I have to clean this glass up, if you don’t mind. I’ll forget about it, and get a foot full of painful surprise tomorrow morning, if I don’t.” 

Markus stood to follow Connor; gut weighted down with guilt. He honestly felt horrible for everything they’d guessed about Connor. 

He watched for a second as Connor kneeled beside the pile of glass, picking up all the bigger pieces with his fingers. 

“Do you... hear my apartment door open and close in here?” Markus decided to start with. He’d sound a whole lot like a stalker if Connor didn’t hear the same thing he did. 

“Yeah, usually. Why?” the brown-eyed boy was concentrated on the glass. 

“Well... I uh, I hear the same thing from my apartment- well, I mean, I hear your door opening and closing...” 

“Okay,” Connor looked up briefly. 

“The thing is... most nights, when... when Nines leaves, there’s just one door closing, you know? I hear you leave for work in the morning, hear you come home from work in the afternoon and then... well, I hear you leave late at night and... not come home?” Connor was staring in confusion now, “but you’re always home to leave for work the next morning.” 

“I don’t... leave at night. Not usually, anyways.” 

“I know,” Markus whined, “or, I do now. But I didn’t know Nines existed. That an almost identical copy of you was coming by... so I’d just see you leave- and never hear you come home.” 

“What would I be doing out that- oh.” Connor seemed to read the dread on Markus’ face, piecing his thought process together. 

“I’m sorry, Connor.” Markus tried, “I didn’t know what to think. I was... missing a whole Nines shaped puzzle piece. I wasn’t sure at first, and then North, Simon and Josh were over and we heard you- Nines- leave, and we got to speculating...” 

“And?” Connor actually looked a bit more interested than offended. 

“And North thought you were an... escort. And Simon, well, he couldn’t see you as an escort, but he thought you were a... a drug dealer.” 

“Really?” Connor laughed heartily, “I work with the police though. That theory’s a bit far-fetched.” 

“That’s what Josh said,” Markus gave a small nervous smile. He still felt terrible for assuming these things about Connor. For assuming anything in general. “You’re not mad, are you?” 

“Not really,” Connor shrugged, picking up the last couple pieces of glass, “I’m a bit surprised though. I can understand the thought process. It was a misunderstanding, really. I’d be confused as well, if I were in your place.” Connor gave a shrug, and put Markus’ worries a little at ease with an easy smile. 

“For the record though,” he continued, with a cheeky grin, “I’m not an escort, nor have I ever had any narcotics in my possession.” He stared down at the smaller pieces of glass before looking up at Markus, “now, could you pass me the broom, please?” 

“Sure,” Markus scoped the broom out, handing it to Connor. Markus watched Connor sweep for a long second before sighing and palming his eyes tiredly. 

“I really hope this doesn’t... effect out friendship?” Markus said softly, afraid of the answer. “I really do like you, Connor.” 

“I like you too,” Connor admitted with a soft smile, clicking the dustpan he’d just finished using back onto the broom pole. “Which... I’m sure you already could’ve pieced together by meeting my brothers. You’ve already surpassed the majority of my other significant others by the way.” 

“Have I?” 

“Oh yeah.” Connor gave a firm nod as he led Markus back to the living room after he’d finished with clearing away the broken glass. “You’ve already met two of three family members, _and_ you’ve already got the Cole stamp of approval.” 

“I’m honored,” Markus teased. Connor sat down on his couch, and Markus followed him down, sitting right beside him. 

“You should be, Gavin's still in the process of getting Cole to warm up to him, and Nines has been dating him for three years.” Connor laughed. “Now you’ve just got to meet the dad- and the family dog. But he’s pretty easy going. One-hundred and seventy pounds of goofball.” 

“Your dad, or the dog?” Markus asked playfully. 

“I dare you to say that to him,” Connor snorted, inching a bit closer to Markus. "I dare you." 

“He’s a cop, isn’t he? With a... a gun, right?” With Connor’s nod, Markus shook his head quickly, “I think I’ll pass on that one.” 

“Shame.” Connor’s deadpan voice almost had Markus laughing, “it’s for the best though, I’d kinda like you to stick around for a bit anyways.” 

Connor’s playful smile alluring. Markus couldn’t manage to draw his eyes away from the other’s lips. 

“Connor... can I kiss you?” 

It only took a second for Connor to push Markus down against the side of the couch, his own body falling over Markus’ as his breath brushed against Markus’ own lips. 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Connor whispered, just a hair apart from pressing his own lips against Markus’. A tease, if Markus had ever seen one. 

Markus leaned into the gap, pushing up easily to press his lips against Connor’s. Finally. After all these months. He was finally kissing Connor. And God, was it good. 

Connor sunk into the kiss, body almost melting over Markus’ own body. Connor shifted his head slightly, nose bumping into Markus’ as he pulled back just enough to bite lightly at Markus’ bottom lip. Markus let his hands trail up Connor’s back, dipping onto the curve of Connor’s spine and drawing his thumbs back and forth along the soft texture of his hoodie, as Connor’s hands cradled his jaw line. 

The kiss was far shorter than Markus could’ve hoped, but Connor drew him right back after they’d both barely managed to catch their breaths. 

“I’d really like to take you on a date,” Markus hummed between Connor pecking and nipping at his lips. The curly-haired man pulled back just enough to gaze down at Markus’ face before he gave a small nod then shifted down to start pressing kisses and sucking lightly along the column of Markus’ neck. 

“I’d like that,” the words sent vibrations of pleasure against Markus’ neck. Markus moaned softly, bringing his fingers up to card through Connor’s soft curls. He felt the younger smile against his neck. 

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Not gonna lie, a lot of this fic comes from my own curiosity about my next door neighbor. He's a bit of a wild card- leaving his house at like 2am (I always put my dog out in the early hours of the morning). My folks think he's a drug dealer, and my mom even thought he was an escort at one point because he's good looking. Anyways he's super nice and loves my Chihuahua, so y'know, I don't really care what he does. I'm still curious nonetheless- so, I feel you Markus. 
> 
> This idea also stemmed from my friend and I just laughing at the idea of Nines hanging out with Connor all the time, and Markus being bamboozled by Connor leaving at night and not coming home, but still leaving for work in the morning. Markus being constantly confused, Connor being oblivious to Markus' internal struggle and Nines thinking everything's hilarious.
> 
> Anywho! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Tell me how I did character wise? Are the personalities good? The dialogue? Was it awkward enough? Did I goof up the romance at the end? Because I've never romanced in a fic before, so I have no idea XD


End file.
